My heart belongs to you, Reyna
by Son-of-Hermes11
Summary: Leo Valdez always feel left out by his friends and the entire Greek and Roman Civilization. He didn't feel any love, and yet he found himself in love...with Reyna, Praetor of the Roman Legion and a beautiful daughter of Bellona. But are his feelings true or not? Will he be able to tell Reyna how he exactly feels? Give Reviews please! This is Leyna, with other couples too! Thanks!


**Hi, I'm back! I was just able to write this because I just won the MTAP Math Challenge and I was allowed to use the computer for a longer time period. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the…story. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the story.**

**Leo Valdez**

I always feel left out. Being the third wheel among my two best friends and the seventh in the "Second Great Prophecy", I have a pretty messy life. And I don't like it. I don't have that much friends at Camp, they just talk to me if they want something from me, but almost everyone avoids me, wonder why. I have the good-look and sometimes people call me "cute". I have a great personality and a creative mind…or hands. There's no way no one likes me. But that is the way of life, huh; I'll always be left out. What I didn't know was my life will change one day, it all started one afternoon with a very angry Piper on my tail.

"Leo!" Piper cursed. "Get over here now!"

"Never, you'll just kill me!" I said while running away from her. She was gaining her speed and was a few paces away.

"You ruined the dress Jason gave to me!" She screamed, reaching out her hand to at least catch my collar or my hair.

"It was an accident!" I reasoned. "I was just trying my new helicopter which I made from twigs and paper, and then it went out of control and cut your new dress…in accident!" She was really gaining speed by now. I ran with all the energy left of my power toward the woods. I passed tree after tree, not knowing where I am. I just ran and ran without looking back when something bumped into me…or someone. I fell on my back on the ground with this someone on me. I groaned in pain. I tried to open my eyes and form the figure of this person and me, but failed. Instead, I found myself drifting into sleep.

I dreamed I was in a beautiful park, with blue skies and fresh air. There were vast of beautiful gardens everywhere with benches and fountains. I looked to my right and saw the open sea, I remember this place. Charleston. Frank, Jason, and I went to the museum while Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth went to this park to find the "Ghost of the Battery" which happens to be just Lady Aphrodite. I saw two figures in front of me. The one on my left was Aphrodite in a very beautiful dress that always changes to a more beautiful one. Her face was changing to a much prettier one, along with her hair, from straight blonde to curly chocolate broen hair. The one she was talking to was…a girl with piercing dark eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid. The girl seems very nervous. When the girl tilted her head, I was very surprised. She was…

"Reyna." I said to no one in particular. No one seems to hear me. I leaned in to hear their conversation.

"Reyna, dear, I tell you your love life, and I cannot change it anymore. You will love him no matter what happens and will forget about Jason soon." Aphrodite said.

"But….someone that will burn my Camp, I don't think I will love that guy." Reyna reasoned.

"You will and you must. You are destined to…" The next words made my mouth hanging, even in a dream. "Leo Valdez."

I woke up with a start. I shot up from bed, breathing heavily and sweating. I took in my surroundings, I was at the Infirmary. I was the only one in here. Until someone startled me.

"Good, you're awake!" A familiar feminine voice said. "come one, get up!"

I looked at the figure on my left. I looked at her and eyed her suspiciously. She stepped into the light and I gasped. It was…

"Reyna?" I asked incredulously. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Camp Jupiter doing… whatever you were doing?"

She smirked as she folded her arms. "It seems you haven't been informed yet," She said. "Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are having one special re-union to keep in touch with each other. And it's taking place here at Camp Half-Blood, five days from now."

"So, why are you here if it is still five days from now?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Because…we want to become the early birds!"

"We?"

"Yes, _we_. The whole Roman Camp is here. The Romans are staying at their parent's Greek form's Cabin."

"Their parent's….Greek form's…..Cabin?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "For example, the daughters of Venus are staying at the Cabin of Aphrodite. The children of Mars are staying at the Cabin of—"

"Ares." I finished for her. "I know, I know. I'm smarter than I look, you know." She just rolled her eyes again.

She was about to say something when a conch horn blew.

"We better get going. Time for dinner." She said and left me behind. I just stared at the door she went out. It took me ten more seconds to remember what she said and understand it. I ran to the door and toward the Dining Pavilion.

During dinner, I found myself staring at Reyna, who is in the main table. No one seems to notice, boy I was wrong! Piper noticed! She had a mischievous smile that will make you think, _Wonder what she's up to. I hope I'm not involved._ After dinner, every one went their separate ways. Reyna was staying at the Big House. I ran back to my cabin. When I was about to open the door, someone blocked it. And guess what, it's Piper. She still had that mischievous smile plastered on her face. I gulped.

"Hey Leo!" She said.

"Hey." I said nervously. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, you can help me. How about you tell me about your feelings?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Leo." She said. "It's obvious! I know you like Reyna, but you just don't want to admit it. You had that look on your face when you were staring at her. You like her!"

"No, I do not! Now if you would excuse me, I better be inside." I tried to open the door but she blocked it again.

"Leo, I am like your sister, I have the right to know!" She reasoned.

She was really getting on my nerves, so I just gave in.

"Fine. I like her! I like Reyna! Are you happy now?" I said out loud.

"Ooh, I'm extremely happy! And you should be happy too; do you know that I'm recording this right now? I will send this first thing in the morning, and then we'll see if she accepts." She squealed and ran away.

I just stood there getting dumber than I felt. It took me five minutes to process everything that happened. When I finally, as in finally understood it, I ran toward Piper's Cabin. My plan: Steal the record tape and destroy it once and for all.

**So, did you like it? I know I should make the next chapter of "Love is Difficult But Not Impossible" but I don't have that much time. An idea just came to me and this is the result. I don't have any ideas about the next chapter "Love is Difficult But Not Impossible" because no one gives me suggestions. *sighs* So anyway, speak your mind and you'll be heard. Love you all, thank you!**

**-Enrico**


End file.
